Battle Royal
by rooshapop
Summary: A 16 year old girl  Blaire Underwood  finds herself kidnapped and included in Battle Royal. Will Hayde save her or will he jst ditch her?


My heart was pounidng againt my chest, beads of sweat where starting to form at my head. My feet felt sore from the roughness of the cold hard street. I was running, running for my

life. Who am I ? oh that's easy im Blaire underwood, im 16 and I am running for my life.. Dramatic entry much? Well anyway let me rewind to the pleasant days before all this,,,,

"!Mom?" where are my red tights?" I need my red tights! I yelled down the hall. "Blaire! , how many times do I have to go through all this? She sighed, "look, you should really be more

responsible, Your room looks like a tornado hit". "Yeah mom whatev!" I mumbled. "I Heard that", she yelled. Gee, mom is such a neatfreak. I just need those tights to go to the mall , I

want to stand out. Well I guess I have to settle for jeans…

At the mall:

My friends and I sat in the food court just gossiping and laughing our heads off. I ordered a double deck cheeseburger with extra large fries. ( I have an appetite). "So, did you hear

about the kidnapper?" whispered sarah. "Yeah , he is wanted dead or alive, the police are going crazy searching for him". "AWw what about the kidnapped kids?" said queen wannabe

Justine. " Heck, who cares about them? That is so cool I wish I could witness a crime", I replied. Well you know what they say… carefull what you wish for … becuz on my way home

(alone) I was just checking out a new app on my i-phone. When suddenly it looked like a scene out of a action movie or something,, 2 masked figures .(.hitnmen I suppose)…yelled

briskly.. follow me. Ok this looks cooler in a movie but in real life.. I was about to pee my pants ! I was too scared to scream, my mouth was as dry as cotton. I wanted to yell but nothing

came out. Aha my phone ! I reached for it and I pulled it out of my pocket,,, big mistake! One of the hitmen saw me and snached it out of my hand. "You wont be needing this anymore

shwaty" he said, obviously enjoying himself. We got into a dark allyway and they led my throught the door. Stupid me! I had the chance to yell but I didn't. The room was brightly lit, just

a bit too bright for my liking. Then I saw red spots before my eyes….thats when I passed out

I woke up..dazed.. everything was slow and blury …Where am I? Then memories started to flood in .Oh crap! I thought, Im done for. Wait a second this does NOT look like a lair you wold

see on tv it was not dirty or smelly ..In fact it was luxury. There was a plasma screen tv, swimming pool, tramp…. Holly cow, wait a second! Im dreamin, I will soon wake up and find my

self at home with my neatfreak mom. My heart almost stopped when I saw a skinny little girl. No more than 9 years old staring at me. "Hello sweety whats your name?" "My name is Bree

Williams"she replied in a fragile voice. " Where are we? I asked trying to to go crazy ..this is too much." " You are at the W hotel in Washington. My mouth gapped open but I was at new

jersy just a few moments ago. "Am I being Punk'd ?" "NO, said bree" "Bu t you have been legally recorded as my sister about an hour ago. "Duke forged a legal document". " Wait, wait

who is Duke?" "Bree smiled and said..oh you'll see". Tears stung my eyes.. I didn't want to cry in front of a nine year old …is this a dream? Am I crazy? Am I dead? Will I ever get home?

will I ever escape? Questions flooded my mind . Its no use asaking myself questions. Questions wont get my life back. Just then there was a knock on the door. Bree said come in duke.

A tall burly man entered and I my heard stated going crazy I was so scared I thought my heart would explode. "hey Blaire , said the guy". "How do u know my name?" "Whats app", he

answered. "what? I asked, confused. "Your I-phone, we basically collected your data". "I wanted to Die ..this is such an overload! Crap ! why don't I have a penknife so I can stab the

way out of here or I could slit my wrists and bleed to death. "Im the gang leader or gang is called the LA gang and im the leader joe AKA the duke ,dk,or plain old duke. ((that dude has a

trashy nickname I mean duke? SERIOUSLY? )). He said, Blaire, get ready for battle royal…..


End file.
